The invention relates to a cutting device for use with a sewing machine for cutting a tape or tape-like lace.
A cutting device for this purpose is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,575. In the latter patent specification, shears are disposed between a feed device and the presser foot of the sewing machine. The open position of the blades of conventional shears, as well as the feed device, obstruct the operator's view of the point of stitch formation of the sewing machine. The accessibility of the sewing location during maintenance of the sewing machine is also obstructed by the arrangement and spatial requirement of the shears and by the feed device. The large number of parts required results in a complicated and hence expensive construction.